


Running to You

by screamingstrawberry



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: don't know if i want to contunue this or nah, might turn to smut later on, swearing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: Who would've thought they'd meet their soulmates at an indoor track meet?





	Running to You

Logan had freckles everywhere, he’d grown used to not wearing tank tops in the summer because of the rather large dark one of his left shoulder. He never wore low rise jeans because of the scattered freckles he had over his hips but there was one mark on his body that he always felt bad about covering up. As he looked in the mirror, Logan traced the mark at the place where his shoulder met his neck, and there were four little black outlined stars. His soulmate mark.

“Logan, you’re going to be late.” His sister called from downstairs. Today was different though, he thought to himself, today, it was going to be out in the open. Staring back at people, willing them to ask him if he’s met them yet. No, would be his answer, but not disappointedly, he knew he would meet them when he was supposed to.

“I’m ready.” Loan said, fiddling with the collar of the  purple mesh V neck, and adjusting the matching shorts just one more time as he descended the steps of his house. His sister smiled, reaching over to place a sports band on the back of his glasses. Yes, he was on a sports team. Indoor Track, while not the most impressive of sports, was to better his academic resume solely, and he wasn’t too bad at it. After all he’d spent years running away from bullies on the playground to earn quite the stamina. 

“You look so cute.” She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling him out the door by his hand. In the small silver car was her own soulmate, a boy Elle Foley had met at university, only  to find out he lived in the next town over. He was the local Track star at his own high school, papers everywhere talked about Damien’s records, and he had been the one to recommend the sport to Logan, looking for more diverse extra curriculars. 

“Hey love.” Damien said, leaning over to press a kiss to Logan’s sister’s hand, just above their shared soulmate mark, a small rubber band on the underside of her right wrist and Damien’s left. Logan didn’t understand the meaning behind it, but apparently the meaning was so obvious to them in the moment that it happened, that he didn’t need a microscope to see the love the two had for each other. Damien was nice to him after all, and held well in conversations about Biology, so he was good for her by Logan’s book. “Ready for your first meet, kiddo?” 

“As much as I can be.” Logan replied honestly. He wasn’t excited as others on his team might be, he was just ready to get the day over with, the sun burning against the part of his neck that never saw any sun. And his soulmate mark glistened in the reflection of Damien’s rear mirror, unbeknownst to Logan.

\-----

Patton fiddled with the pants of his cheerleading uniform, in practice he was allowed to wear his skirt just like his female counterparts, but for games, matches, and meets he had to wear the baggy pants. Something about the sanctity of the team’s image or some bull crap. He knew his coach or his teammates didn’t mind, but considering how much of a fight they had to go through just to let Patton on the team, it was just easier to wear the pants. 

“Ready Pat?” Valorie, his best friend, asked. She placed a kiss on his left cheek, smiling as Patton relaxed his tense shoulders and leaned back against the lockers.

“Sure.” He said, voice calmer than it had been this morning. “I just don’t see why we cheer at Track meets, the boys just run in a circle for an hour.” 

“School spirit!” Valerie replied, but the false cheerleader smile faded, and was replaced with an eye roll. “I think the other girls just like to give a couple of nerds some boners.”

Patton giggled, covering his mouth with his hand as Valerie flicked her pointer finger up with a ‘boing’ sound. She hummed as Patton smiled as well, meaning the nerves have almost faded. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Patton swallowed, turning to pay attention to their coach as she slammed through the doors of the locker room. Their coach started mumbling about some of the girls not attending, meaning Patton was going to be flying for the stunts today. He looked downward, sure he was a guy so that meant he’d be a better base, but he was also shorter and not as strong, so they stuck him up in the air sometimes. 

He was about to start freaking out again when the feeling of someone’s finger tracing over his knuckles brought him out of his head. Valerie was still listening to the coach, her head wasn’t even turned towards Patton, but he knew it was still her because of the lack of scratch that came from her bitten off nails. 

\-----

“Thanks for the ride, Roman, love you.” Thomas tried to jump out of the car while it was still moving and Roman reached over, holding onto his arm until he pulled up to the door of the gymnasium. Thomas sighed, sitting back in his seat, and even waited after Roman parked in a spot near the door.

“Got your phone?” Roman asked, his little brother giving him an worthy eye roll.

“Yes.” Roman couldn’t blame the kid, on the other side of that door was Thomas’ soulmate, who had driven three hours just to see Thomas compete. It would be the first time the two had met, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of his little brother. The sophomore was practically going to faint in his seat, if he didn’t get in there right now. 

“Kid.” Roman said, waiting for Thomas to meet his eyes. Thomas had tears on the sides of his eyes, he looked so small in the track uniform that was just a little bit too big for him, and Roman’s heart lurched. He wrapped his arms around his little brother’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the side of his face before pulling back and giving him the warmest smile he could conjure. “He’s going to love you. That’s how these things work, you know.” 

Thomas scratched as the pair of dice he had on the crease of his elbow, bit his lip, and nodded. He leaned over, kissing Roman in the same spot Roman had kissed him, before exiting the car with a newfound shyness in his step, and a call back to his older brother. “Thanks Roman, I love you.”

Little did Thomas know, Roman was going to drive around the school once, sneak in the side door of the gym, and throw a backwards baseball cap on to melt himself into the crowd. He couldn’t just not be there when his little brother met his soulmate. 

\-----

“Go Thomas!” Virgil cheered, waving the sign up and down as he saw his friend enter the gym. Joan and Talyn were sat next to him, whispering to each other and the man on Virgil’s side looked for the kid he was cheering for. Thomas, small and easily noticeable among the tall lanky runners, waved back at Virgil, tilting his head to the side to read the sign. 

Virgil pointed his thumb at the kid next to him, tall and dark skin ,smiling wide as Thomas and the kid met eyes. Virgil almost watched the color drain from Thomas’s face as he took in the beauty that was this kid named Leo. Leo was Thomas’ soulmate, Virgil guessed, his friend had been talking about it for weeks, and now that he was watching the two share amazed glances, Virgil could see why.

“He’s beautiful.” Virgil heard Leo mumble, and he almost giggled at how adorably sickening that was. 

“Yeah.” Virgil wanted to laugh, but the look on the poor kid’s face was just so embarrassed. Virgil just patted his back as the race started, watching as Thomas lined up next to a tall lanky kid with glasses, and he felt excitement bubble through him. 

“Kick his ass!” Joan called. 

“Joan, the kid next to him is on Thomas’s team.” Talyn replied, shaking their head. 

“Still kick his ass!” Joan laughed, pressing a kiss to Talyn’s nose before turning back to the race.

“You’re going to get your ass kicked by a junior, Joan.” Virgil shook his head, they were always getting the group into trouble, but he knew they meant well. The race was beginning now, and everyone in the stand held their breath before the gun shot. The cheerleaders and the one male, were holding their pom poms behind their backs, the guy behind them in the backwards hat held his hands over his face, and the racers were bent down at the knee. 

\-----

Logan turned to the sophomore next to him who looked like a deer in the headlights, he nudged his shoulder playfully, trying not to knock the other man over. “Nervous?”

“My soulmate is the audience.” He swallowed hard, Logan smiled, how lucky this kid was to meet them so young.

“Well then, give him a show.” Logan watched the kid straighten his back, a stern ‘game face’ fell over his eyebrows, and he tried hard not to laugh at how unbecoming the look was on him. He figured getting all serious probably helped him concentrate, so Logan left him alone just as the gunshot rang in his ears and the two bolted off. 

\-----

Roman was leaning against the bleachers watching the cheerleaders, none of them were his type, but while he was admiring their pep and their technique, the backside of one caught his eyes. The boy, on the cheerleading team, had quite the ass if Roman could say so, and he watched the shorter man throw himself around in the air, feeling the breath catch in his throat. The sound of a gunshot broke him from his admiring, and his eyes snapped to Thomas, watching his little brother run faster than Roman had even ever seen him in rehearsal.

\-----

Before Patton knew it, the first race was over. Both of their school’s runners placed first and second, first place went to the one with glasses, he noticed. And freckles. Lots of adorable freckles. Like 47 just on the man’s sweaty, flushed, face alone. By the time he turned his attention back to the cheerleaders they all had their right pointer fingers over their noses, and their left hands pointing toward him.

“Patton’s it.” One of them said.

“What do you mean?” He asked, wondering if they had caught him staring. He was sure they probably could’ve guessed that he was into guys based on the fact that he was on the cheerleading team, but he didn’t want to ruin this if they didn’t. 

“You’ve got to kiss the winner, Pat.” Valerie said, looking nervous about it, for some reason. Patton nodded, looking toward the boy who was now happily following the kid in second place. “On the cheek of course.”

“Yay me.” He winked in their direction, and the girls laughed as Patton headed towards the two members of their team. 

\-----

Virgil watched Thomas approach their little group with another member from his team, the tall lanky one who had beaten Thomas for first place, as they got closer, Virgil cupped his hands over his mouth. “Thomas!”

Thomas looked in his direction but looked past him. “Roman?” 

Virgil turned around and saw the guy in the backwards hat heading towards Thomas, Virgil in his way. The guy pressed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder as he passed, mumbling excuse me or something, but Virgil felt his body flush. From the back, the guy’s ass looked nice, and he wondered why he didn’t know this Adonis that was currently hugging one of his best friends.

“Is that his brother?” Leo asked, leaning over to Virgil.

“Yeah, Roman’s chill.” Joan answered for him. Virgil stepped off the bleachers, standing next to the kid who had placed first for a moment before reaching out his hand. The kid looked down at it for a moment, before holding out his own and shaking Virgil’s. 

“I’m Virgil, Thomas’s friend.” Virgil tried his best to smile smally, this other stranger was equally attractive as Thomas’s brother that Virgil had never met. It wasn’t unexplainable, Virgil and Thomas had only gotten close recently because of Joan, there were a lot of people in Thomas’ life that Virgil probably didn’t know about. 

“Logan. His teammate. Your friend ran quite well today.” Logan said, wiping sweat off his forehead with the crease of his elbow, Virgil followed the muscles in his arms up to his shoulders and that’s when he saw it. Four stars, just like his own.

“Hey,do you-” Virgil was interrupted by a male cheerleader practically jumping Logan, pressing his lips to the side of Logan’s face.  _ Oh _ , Virgil thought,  _ he must already have one _ . He turned back to Thomas to have a conversation but Thomas’s brother interrupted everyone, quite loudly in fact.

“Why do you get a kiss from the hot cheerleader?” He whined, throwing his head back dramatically as Thomas covered his face with his hands, slowly turning red.  _ He should really get to Leo _ , Virgil thought, as he looked around behind him for the taller man, Virgil was almost trying to miss the ‘he’s my soulmate’ comment from the very attractive cheerleader.

“He got first.” The cheerleader shrugged nonchalantly, but his face was a bright red. “It’s a thing, I guess.”

“That’s Roman, my brother.” Thomas started pointing at people as he rattled off their names. “That’s Virgil, one of my best friends, Logan, my teammates, and you’re Valerie’s friend Patton. If you excuse me, I’m going to go find my soulmate.”

Virgil wanted to coo at ‘best friends’ but he and Roman called after Thomas. “Good luck!”

The four turned back to each other, unsure of whether or not to continue the conversation or just leave when Patton gasped. He pointed at Logan, whose brain still looked short circuited from the kiss Patton had given him not too long ago, and reached out to touch the skin at Logan’s neck. “Is that your-”

“Yes.” Logan’s  eyes were closed as Patton touched his neck, and Roman hummed watching the two, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck as Patton pulled back his own cheer vest to reveal the same mark in the same place. Virgil couldn’t believe his eyes, three boys standing in front of him, all having his-

“I apologize Virgil, this must be quite awkward as it seems like the three of us are soulmates.” Roman said. This poor idiot.

“I have one too.” Virgil said, flashing the mark as he showed it underneath his purple tshirt quickly. Patton’s fingers were still on Logan’s neck, Roman’s eyes were tracing down Virgil’s skinny jeans, the four of them stood silently as they all unknowingly stepped just a little bit closer-

“Patton, unless you can give those boys handjobs in under a minute, you better get your ass back over here!” Patton’s coach called, all four boys jumping backwards at that. Logan’s blush got redder, Roman was smirking, and Virgil tried to pull his hood up over his eyes and close himself off from the world. 

“Maybe another time.” Patton winked at no one in particular, as he scurried to give each of them a small peck on the cheek before full on sprinting back over to the other cheerleaders. Virgil watched as Patton talked to Thomas’s friend Valerie, giggling happily and pointing back in their direction. Even though more races had started, none of the remaining threw had moved and Virgil could feel the tension in the bottoms of his feet. 

“Damn.” Logan broke the silence. “He’s hot.”

“Yeah.” Virgil and Roman replied at the same time. They all chuckled, taking a seat to watch Patton fly in the air until the meet was over, learning everything they could about one another. 

 


End file.
